


Мррр

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Series: Рогатый кот Железного Человека [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Тони не смог понять сразу, что такое его кот, а когда понял, было уже поздно.





	Мррр

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215953025.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.р

— Мррр…

Тони вздохнул, пропуская черные шелковистые пряди между пальцев, и в ответ донеслось удовлетворенное:

— М-р-р-р, М-р-р-р, М-р-р-р.....

Локи щурил ярко-зеленые глаза и скреб ногтями обивку дивана.  
На столе ждала своего часа свежая порция взбитых сливок.  
И все было как всегда.  
Если не заострять внимание на том, что Локи перестал компактно сворачиваться в клубок и теперь просто устраивался рядом с Тони, положив голову ему на колени.  
Ну и требований, озвученных вслух, стало в разы больше. Куда без этого…

Тони вздохнул, поглаживая своего кота-пришельца по спине.  
Локи тут же включил режим тарахтения на полную.  
Некоторые привычки не менялись совершенно.

Тони всегда подозревал, что кот ему достался эксклюзивный. В конце концов, гений, миллиардер и филантроп достоин только самого лучшего.  
Локи в эту концепцию прекрасно вписывался.

И как «могущественное божество» (разумеется по собственным словам), Локи почти ни разу не дал шанса заподозрить себя в неземном происхождении!  
О да!  
Почти!  
Если не принимать в расчет всякие досадные мелочи.

Подумаешь, кот Тони с самого начала пользовался унитазом, с удовольствием принимал душ и презирал все кошачьи консервы скопом. Разве стоит заострять на этом внимание!

Нет, поначалу Тони исправно скупал все виды самого дорогого и изысканного корма, следуя советам компетентного Джарвиса, но быстро убедился в том, что это пустая трата времени.

Кот с умными интернет-статьями явно знаком не был, и неизменно отдавал должное нежнейшим взбитым сливкам, тонким ломтикам бекона и сырой рыбке, обычно идущей в комплекте с суши.

И, разумеется, мороженое! Несколько видов, от шоколадного до фрутового, с карамелью и с орехами, с мятой и апельсиновой цедрой, с ягодным сиропом и с ванилью.  
Мороженное возглавляло список котопредпочтений и сдавать свои позиции не собиралось.

Удивительно, что кот... Локи, в принципе находил в себе силы иногда от него отвлекаться.  
Хотя бы для того, чтобы попробовать ту же пиццу, вместе с Тони, во время совместных просмотров фильмов.

Понятно дело, при таком вкусном разнообразии, с кормом катастрофически не складывалось.

На десятой перевернутой миске Тони сдался, попробовал, что именно производители выдавали за лучшую еду для самых взыскательных кошек и, проплевавшись, отдал коту часть собственного завтрака.  
Тем более, кот так смотрел, что кусок в горло все равно не лез.  
Проще было добровольно поделиться.

С тех самых пор так и пошло.

Потому что кот Тони Старка просто не мог быть заурядным.  
Только не в этой жизни!

Приблизительно так Тони все и объяснил слегка раздраженной Пеппер, которой его кот резко не понравился.  
Хотя, Пеппер можно было понять: она получила рекордное количество царапин, столько, сколько ей, в окружении Тони от кота не доставалось никому.  
Пеппер имела полное право на некоторую... предвзятость.  
Если сравнивать, даже ветеринару повезло больше.  
В результате общения с «незаурядным котом», он обзавелся всего лишь одним укусом.  
После которого Тони надежно спрятал пострадавшего кота под пиджаком и унес под жалостливое мяуканье.

Если верить Тони, ветеринар со всех точек зрения был сам виноват, а бедный кот вынуждено осквернил свой рот чужим грязным пальцем, чтобы защититься от медицинской агрессии!  
Тони понимал своего кота, как никто другой: если бы ему попытались отрезать очень нужную часть тела, он бы не только на палец напал.

А после этого укуса Тони даже не стал подавать на ветеринара в суд за попытку нанести непоправимый вред чужому мохнатому имуществу.  
Этот вред мог вылиться в крайне дорогостоящие моральные страдания самого Тони Старка, выраженные в сумме с обилием нулей.  
Потому вся клиника и несостоявшийся котомучитель отделались легким испугом.

И даже удалось обойтись без вмешательства Железного Человека!  
Тони смог себя пересилить. Не без труда, конечно, но...

С Железным Человеком вообще была отдельная история.

От того, что он пару раз полетал с котом, в действительности никто не умер.  
Хотя, если верить паникеру Фьюри, это приравнивалось чуть ли не к третьей мировой.  
Фьюри мог подавиться всем алфавитом, выплевываю каждую букву по отдельности, но коту нравилось летать, а Тони нравилось летать с котом, и он не видел ни одной причины отказывать себе… им двоим… в удовольствии.

Сейчас, когда кот стал двуногим и лишился хвоста, с полетами все будет проще. Тони даже запланировал новый костюм, черно-зеленый и без рогов.  
Как-то рога он на коте представлял с трудом, но, зная о болезненной реакции Локи на собственную красоту, пока своим мнением не делиться не спешил. Тони предпочитал вначале сделать и только потом разбираться с тем, что вылезет.

А вместо рогов можно прицепить на шлем ушки, но потом.  
Время есть, и с костюмом можно не спешить. 

Подлый ветеринар сделал одну очень важную работу, ради которой все и затевалось: Локи был благополучно чипирован и внесен в личную базу Тони.  
А значит, Тони найдет его везде и в кратчайшие сроки вернет на место, если кто-то посмеет украсть...

Но пока идиотов-самоубийц не находилось.

Пока в списке потенциальных опасностей значился один Тор, с его неуемным желанием затащить Локи обратно в Асгард на расправу Одину.  
Это категорически не совпадало с планами самого Тони.  
Но ему удалось найти временное решение проблемы, натравив на Тора Джейн.

Тор сосредоточенно налаживал тесные связи между двумя мирами, а Тони мысленно желал ему наладить производство мини-Торов, чтобы Одину не было без Локи слишком скучно.

Скучающие Боги способны сильно отравить жизнь.

Поэтому Тони обнес башню дополнительным защитным контуром, чтобы подстраховаться, если производство мини-Торов доведет одноглазого дедушку до стадии повышенной любви к Мидграду.

Кот… Локи только начал приходить в себя и разрушать мирную обстановку Тони не собирался.  
По крайне мере, до тех пор, пока не решатся основные вопросы.

Например, все еще было непонятно, куда следует засунуть тессеракт, который, по словам Локи, приманивал бордового парня, как банка меда гигантского шершня.

Не то чтобы Тони имел что-то против шершней, но конкретно этот лучше всего смотрелся там, где нет Локи и самого Тони.  
В миллионах световых лет от планеты Земля.  
На первый взгляд, выбор был невелик.

Вариант первый - отдать тессеракт Тору и сделать вид, что они не знакомы.  
Вариант второй - воспользоваться щедрым предложением Локи и запихнуть опасную игрушку в один из отдаленных миров.  
Мда… проблема.  
Да еще Один со своими претензиями к его коту никак не улучшал настроения...

— Мр-р-р?

Тони вспомнил о собственных непосредственных обязанностях и снова пропустил между пальцев шелковистые черные пряди.

— Ты ко-о-о-от, — протянул он, приступая к почесыванию особого местечка за ухом.

В ответ донеслось согласное тарахтение.

— Знаешь, что коты считаются священными животными?

— Правда? — один зеленый глаз лениво приоткрылся, — Но я-то не животное, глупый смертный.

— Разумеется, ты могущественное божество коварства, повелитель Лжи и Проклятий

— Да, я такой, — Локи самодовольно улыбнулся.

— И, как воплощенная Ложь, ты умело прячешь истину. Потому, забывшись, ни разу не кивал, пока был котом. И не мяукал в ответ. И, разумеется, печатать лапами ты тоже не пытался! — усмехнулся Тони, все также поглаживая божественную спину. Чтобы обидчивый кот не вздумал никуда сбежать, гордо распушив напоследок хвост.

— Это были намеки для тебя, чтобы ты понял, с кем имеешь дело, глупый смертный, — подумав, сообщил Локи и мазнул головой о замершую руку, чтобы Тони не отвлекался от по-настоящему важного.

— Почему-то я так и подумал.

Тони не представлял, как его кот умудрялся выживать без присмотра.  
Если Локи — специалист по лжи, то он, Тони, истинный монах и аскет, посвятивший жизнь сохранению целомудрия и чистоты.  
Кстати, о монахах…

— Надо будет на выходных сгонять с тобой в Японию в храм кошек, увидишь, как людишки чтут котов и поклоняются.

— Если хочешь, я открою нам портал. Сэкономим время, — у Локи стабильно портилось настроение, когда кто-то вспомнил про его ошибки и просчеты, но стоило вспомнить о храме, как он немного расслабился.  
Любовь и всеобщее поклонение.  
Для счастья котам нужно так мало!

— Нет, мы полетим на личном самолете, и ты сможешь насладится миром у своих ла… ног.

— Я и так наслаждаюсь, глупый смертный. Ты управляешь людишками, а я управляю тобой, значит, я правлю всеми.

Тони закатил глаза:

— Да, мой Бог. Слушаю и повинуюсь. Соблаговолите отведать мороженого?

— Соблаговолю, если там что-то осталось, — в царственном голосе Локи отчетливо слышалось сомнение.

И Тони улыбнулся.  
Потому что ему достался абсолютно уникальный кот.  
Лучший в мире.  
Вряд ли кто-то способен сравниться с Локи.  
Тони повезло, и теперь он свое точно не упустит.  
Никогда.  
Мяу, мр-р-р и никаких Одинов-Таносов!  
Перебьются без Локи, а в крайнем случае, Тони натравит на них ветеринара.


End file.
